1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportable hopper and tank assembly, especially for the transportation of iodine.
2. Discussion of the Background
Iodine is generally handled in the form of flakes, crystals, lumps, powder or grain made by solidifying the melt of iodine by cooling.
Because of the ease of becoming caked after packaging, the iodine in the above noted form is difficult to be transported. Therefore, only a small amount of iodine has in the past been packed in each bottle for transportation.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has already proposed a globular form of iodine in Japanese patent application No. 124528 filed in 1983. This type of iodine is not attached with partially sublimated and powdered iodine on the grain surface, and therefore caking can normally be avoided.
However, even with this globular form, there is still a danger of caking of the iodine when transported in large quantities, therefore, only small package transportation is allowable.